


desperation and how to handle it

by boxofroses



Series: parents au [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, Minor Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Minor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, marriage issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofroses/pseuds/boxofroses
Summary: Wonwoo knows he’s hit the pinnacle of desperation when he decides to choose Soonyoung over Jihoon to ask for love life advice. He’s at the pinnacle of desperation if he chooses Soonyoung over anybody, really.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: parents au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986253
Comments: 22
Kudos: 175





	desperation and how to handle it

**Author's Note:**

> ahh this is my first ever long fic for seventeen. ive been entertaining the idea of a parents au post-canon fic for a while but was unsure how to execute it and i hope that this?? is finally it haha. i needed a lot of push to get thru with this. 
> 
> i hope nothing is too bad and ooc too. here's just a small note on the families:  
> wonhui and their daughters yiren (older) and yingyue  
> soonhoon and their daughter hwayoung (same age as yingyue)
> 
> also this is where they're creative executives at pledis (sans mingyu and junhui who are actors) but they're all still seventeen <33 i dont have the heart to disband them even in fiction. wonwoo is a lyricist, jihoon is a producer and soonyoung is a choreographer. 
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!

Wonwoo knows he’s hit the pinnacle of desperation when he decides to choose Soonyoung over Jihoon to ask for love life advice. He’s at the pinnacle of desperation if he chooses Soonyoung over _anybody_ , really.

He sits there in silence, tired eyes looking down at the sheets of paper on the table in front of him. The papers were filled with half-written lyrics for multiple songs he doesn’t even remember which belonged to which anyome. It's comeback season for Pledis’ new boy group and the higher-ups have been grinding everyone’s bones to make sure everything is absolutely perfect in the most unrealistic and diabolic amount of time. Which means that this is probably Wonwoo’s third night in a row not returning home and it only serves to make his initial worries even bigger.

Therefore this definitely is an emergency by his means. On a normal day, Wonwoo would’ve gone to Jihoon in a heartbeat instead of waiting around for Soonyoung like this.

It’s not like Jihoon isn’t there. Jihoon _is_ there with him—cooped up in the recording booth with his earphones on as he replays the audio samples over and over again and arranges music. Wonwoo is pretty sure Jihoon hasn’t moved an inch in the past 12 hours. Even when he went in to deliver their lunch, Jihoon had only said ‘thank you’ without even as much as look up at him.

To Wonwoo, Jihoon is the voice of reason. Rational. Well thought out. Simple. He appreciates feedback and opinions from Jihoon since they think on the same wavelength and he knows anything that leaves Jihoon’s mouth is full of sincerity and with no twisted hidden meaning—unlike some people he knew. Therefore Jihoon had always been his best option. But, given their current circumstance, he’d rather not dump his emotional baggage on the worn-out producer who’s living on zero sleep, coffee, and energy drinks. A disgusting yet effective combination they both know too well from their own idol days.

Plus, after fully thinking and figuring out his problem, he may sort of need Soonyoung’s obscure way of thinking this time. This’ll probably be about the only time he's going to admit that he’s willing to take _personal_ life advice from Soonyoung as opposed to their usual professional and creative discussions.

So he sits there, waiting. Soonyoung is probably still in the practice rooms, drilling the boy group with choreographies and dance lessons. It’s still amusing for him to think that ten years ago, they were the ones in the practice rooms being drilled with all of this—dance practice, vocal practice, jacket photoshoots, lyrics, and audio sample reviews, and now, they were the ones doing it to the new idols.

His phone chimes with a new message coming through.

 _Hyung, is it okay if I take the girls for ice cream????_ Reads the text from Mingyu. _They really want it_ , another one soon follows now with a pouty face emoji. Wonwoo knows that it’s Mingyu who really wants the ice cream but is just using his and Jihoon and Soonyoung’s daughters as an excuse.

He shrugs, typing out his reply. _I’m okay with Yingyue having some but Yiren shouldn’t since she has a cough. Don’t ruin their appetite or else Junhui will kill me._

 _Roger that~_ Mingyu replies quickly. _Can you ask Jihoon hyung if I can buy some for Hwayoung? He isn’t replying to me_.

 _Ok hold on_ , Wonwoo grunts, getting out of his seat to head over to the booth. He knocks on the glass to get Jihoon’s attention before opening the door. “Mingyu’s been texting you.”

Jihoon raises his brow and takes off his headphones. “What?”

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo repeats himself a little louder. “He wants to buy ice cream for the girls.”

The younger of the two lets out an uninterested ‘oh’. “Good for him then?”

He rolls his eyes. “No, I mean he’s asking _our_ permission if he can buy the girls ice cream. You weren’t answering his texts.”

“Can’t he just ask Soonyoung this?” the younger asks back, putting his headphones on again and turns up the volume enough for Wonwoo to hear.

“She’s also _your_ daughter you know,” Wonwoo mumbles, fingers moving to type a reply on behalf of Jihoon to Mingyu anyway. _Jihoon says its fine_. Mingyu only replies with the thumbs-up emoji.

“Hoonie! Darling!” Wonwoo hears Soonyoung make his brash and loud entrance into the room, immediately making a beeline towards the recording booth and swings the door open without any hesitation—ignoring Wonwoo completely.

Soonyoung back hugs the producer, clinging onto him tightly as they sway their body side to side together which only made Jihoon annoyed as he rips off his headphones to glare at his husband.

“I missed you, baby,” he coos, rubbing his sweaty cheeks against Jihoon’s.

“God, get off me,” the younger barks as he tries to pry himself away from a sweat-drenched Soonyoung.

Only Soonyoung had the balls to actually annoy Jihoon, given that they’re married and all. But even back then, years ago when they were still active as SEVENTEEN, Soonyoung had been the only one ballsy (or maybe just plain stupid) enough to continuously pester Jihoon. But Wonwoo figures that’s just how they keep their relationship alive.

Which brings Wonwoo to his original predicament of seeking Soonyoung to get advice. Love life advice. From Soonyoung. He swears he isn't drunk.

“I need to talk to you about something,” Wonwoo interrupts the couple. “Soonyoung.”

“Hm? What is it?” the choreographer asks back, raising a brow at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo doesn’t give a verbal answer, only glancing once towards the desks outside of the recording studio and Soonyoung got the message immediately, peeling himself off from Jihoon and parts with a kiss on top of the producer’s head for good luck.

One thing he’s grateful for after being friends with Soonyoung for nearly 20 years of his life, is that Soonyoung just _knows_ what Wonwoo means and needs without having to actually say it out loud.

They take a seat back at the desks, Wonwoo placing the sheets of lyrics into a neat stack and sets it aside and Soonyoung takes the seat adjacent from him, running a hand through his hair before tucking it neatly under his cap.

“I can tell this isn’t work-related,” Soonyoung starts, crossing both his legs and arms at the same time and Wonwoo in all honesty is taken aback at his straightforwardness. “If it was, you would’ve let Jihoon know as well. But since you deliberately singled me out, so, please, do tell me what’s been bothering you, dear friend of mine.”

Well, Wonwoo sighs, since the cat is out of the bag anyway and there was no point in tip-toeing around Soonyoung as well. “I think, Junhui and I, are going through a dry spell.”

Soonyoung purses his lip. “Is it a biological problem?”

At Soonyoung’s question, Wonwoo grimaces and lets out a noise of disgust. “What? Fuck no. How old do you think we are?”

“Phew, I thought you were gonna say you couldn’t get it up for Junhui anymore cause that’ll be something concerning indeed and—”

“Okay!” he exclaims, interrupting Soonyoung before he yammers on even more about nonsense, slamming both of his hands onto the table and stands up slightly in his seat. “No. No. It’s not that. Never that.”

“Right,” Soonyoung says while eyeing at him. “So you’re going through a dry spell. Why do you think so? When was the last time you two had sex?”

He clicks his tongue. “Could you be any more vulgar?”

“Do you want my help or not?”

“Fine,” Wonwoo sits up straight and starts explaining his concern to his friend. “The last time we had sex was probably about three months ago. When Junhui first got cast in that movie and he just got so busy with filming.” Soonyoung nods, indicating that he was listening and won’t say anything until Wonwoo finishes completely. “And it’s gotten even worse since this album preparation.”

Soonyoung switches his leg to cross over the other. “Did you try to initiate things? In the last three months?”

“I did,” Wonwoo continues, now leaning onto his elbows on the desk. “But Junhui just, always wanted to keep it quick. Usually, he’d be thrilled if I hopped in the shower with him in the mornings.”

The choreographer nods and purses his lips again. “And before this? How often did you…?”

“Like, twice or three times a week,” answers Wonwoo, no shame left in him anymore as he admits his sex life to Soonyoung who probably will hang it over his head as blackmail in the near future. “And that’s lucky if Yiren and Yingyue don’t cry in front of our bedroom door begging to sleep in our bed with us.”

Soonyoung scoffs, unfolding his arms and joins Wonwoo on leaning forward onto the desk. “Two to three times a week?” he asks, a little in disbelief. “And with a husband that looks like _that_ too?”

“You’re disgusting,” Wonwoo snaps. “That’s _Junhui_ you’re talking about. Junhui who is also my husband, should I remind you. Besides, how often do _you_ and Jihoon do it? It’s not like you two aren’t as busy as we are too!”

“Jihoon and me? Any chance we get,” the older of the two smirks. “Who says the bedroom is the only place you can fuck?”

He bangs his head onto the table, groaning in annoyance. “I hate you so much. You are _disgusting_.”

“What’s all this talk about Soonyoung being disgusting?”

Both Soonyoung and Wonwoo stop their conversation immediately and turn towards the source of the voice.

Junhui was standing in the doorway, dressed in a fitted light grey suit and a crisp white shirt underneath, his brown hair was neatly styled up and there were hints of make-up around his eyes. “Hey you two,” he says again, looking at the two who were staring back at him. “Filming ended early so I thought I’d stop by.”

“Hi baby,” Wonwoo scrambles to get up and greet him, pressing a kiss onto Junhui’s cheek that was returned with a dashing smile as he interlocks his fingers with Wonwoo’s. Wonwoo tugs Junhui into the room and over to the desk where he and Soonyoung were sitting at.

“Mingyu isn’t here with the girls yet?” Junhui asks as he takes the empty seat beside Wonwoo. “Oh, are these the lyrics?” grabbing the top sheet of paper from the pile and reads through it quickly.

“I still remember when it took you half an hour just to read one paragraph,” Soonyoung teases as he watches Junhui. “Now look at you.”

Junhui pokes his tongue out at Soonyoung. “Now I understand _all_ of you guys’ lame jokes.”

“It’s true, he does,” Wonwoo adds. “The other day we were re-watching our old variety show videos and he only just understood all the jokes and puns that were being made.”

“Oh Junnie,” Soonyoung coos again. “And you? Jeon Wonwoo? How has your Chinese fared after years of being with Junhui? Can you finally understand now if Junhui is cussing you out when he’s on the phone with his mother?”

Junhui lets out a fake offended laugh, dramatically placing a hand over his chest. “I do _not_ do that!”

“He’s advanced now,” Wonwoo smirks, throwing his arm around the back of Junhui’s chair. “If he wants to cuss me out to his parents, he switches to Cantonese.”

Their conversation is cut short when they hear high-pitched giggling and feet stomping and making its way towards the direction of their room. Knowing well who these little steps and giggles and screeches belonged to.

“Daddy!” Two little girls call out for Wonwoo as they run into the room and immediately crowd him and Junhui, clambering into their laps. “Papa is here too!”

“Hi princess,” Wonwoo greets them. Yiren had climbed into his lap while Yingyue went to Junhui, who starts to pepper her cheeks with a million little kisses immediately that makes the girl squeal.

A breathless Mingyu appears through the door not long after with another little girl glued to his back, sighing as she yells into his ears and kicks around when Mingyu is trying to keep her still. “Hwayoung, I’m tired, please.”

“Nooo Uncle Mingyu I want to go up high!” she protests, trying to climb up onto Mingyu’s shoulders but Mingyu snatches her quickly and places her back onto the ground. If Mingyu didn’t love his hyungs so much, he would never willingly babysit three little girls on his own. Minghao, being the asshole he is, conveniently had a schedule the moment he heard Wonwoo and Jihoon over the phone asking for them to pick up the girls from school. 

“Hwayoung-ah, you’re not even going to greet papa?” Soonyoung says with a pout to his daughter that’s still pestering Mingyu for a shoulder ride. “Papa is going to cry.”

“Hwayoung,” this time, it was Jihoon who calls for her name, exiting the recording studio at the sight of his daughter arriving.

“Dad!” she cheers, running headstrong into Jihoon’s arms and he picks her up into his arms easily. “Dad! Uncle Mingyu bought us ice cream! I got strawberry and Yingyue got strawberry too! Yirenunnie said she doesn’t like strawberries so she got lemon!”

“Lemon?” Junhui raises a perfect brow at Yiren. “You’re becoming more and more like your papa.” She smiles and blushes into Wonwoo’s shoulder as she hears her papa’s words. “Did you two say thank you to Uncle Mingyu for the ice cream?”

Both Yiren and Yingyue nod.

“Thanks for picking them up,” Wonwoo says to Mingyu. “You don’t have any schedules today?”

“Nah,” Mingyu replies, making his way to take the empty seat by the desk beside Soonyoung. “My filming is tomorrow.” He also takes a sheet of lyrics from Wonwoo’s stack of paper. “Is this the lyrics for the title track?”

“Oh are you done with that?” Jihoon interrupts and makes his way over to where everyone is gathered, still with Hwayoung in his arms.

Wonwoo shakes his head. “No, I’m still redoing the bridge. These kids have the correct meaning and feeling for the song but just not the best set of words so I’m just picking out better fitting words.”

“Well, you’re not the company’s main lyricist for nothing,” compliments Jihoon. Mingyu, Junhui, and Soonyoung all nod in agreement. “I trust your work.”

“I still find it so weird,” Mingyu laughs, joining in on his hyungs. “I still remember us being in their position ten years ago and just look at us now. You’re all creative executives now and you’re married and have kids and just— _wow_.”

“You and Junhui are big-time actors now too, don’t forget that,” Soonyoung adds. “Plus, it’s not like we’ve disbanded. SEVENTEEN is still there, we’re just off doing our own things more now.”

“Gyu, you’re still not set on marrying and adopting?” Junhui asks the younger. Yingyue is in his lap half falling asleep as her papa cards his fingers through her long dark hair. “I mean, you seem like you want it so much.”

Soonyoung nods, joining in on Junhui. “You always seem so eager to babysit for Hwayoung too.”

Mingyu hesitates, only laughing back awkwardly at the four sets of eyes looking at him. “It’s just not the right time for Hao and me.”

“Understandable,” Wonwoo says while he strokes the back of his daughter’s head. “It’s a big commitment. There’s no rush.”

“Dad, I’m sleepy,” Hwayoung whispers to Jihoon as she rests her head on his shoulder. “Can we go home?”

“Of course, but I have to stay and work, so you go home with Papa okay?” he says, handing her over to Soonyoung who retrieves her in his arms gently. She sleepily mumbles an ‘okay’ as she nuzzles into the crook of Soonyoung’s neck and he holds onto her tight as he sits up.

Both Soonyoung and Wonwoo exchange a look, telling that they’ll continue their ‘talk’ later, seeing as they got interrupted by multiple people and didn’t seem like they could resume any time soon.

“I’ll also take the kids back with me,” Junhui says while getting up from his seat. “I am in _need_ of a long, hot shower.”

Wonwoo also gets up from his seat, hoisting Yiren up securely in his arms. “I’ll take Yiren to the car with you.”

“No, no you don’t have to! Mingyu’ll help me,” Junhui insists. “You still have a lot of work to do don’t you”

While it was true, Wonwoo had wanted to see Junhui off, seeing as the chances of him not being able to go home was high again today and it’s sad enough that he’ll have to spend the night in here being cooped up with Jihoon as they don’t talk to each other and work till the crack of dawn.

“I’ll be waiting for you at home,” Junhui smiles, squeezing Wonwoo’s shoulder and presses a gentle kiss onto his cheek. “Gyu, help me bring Yiren to the car?”

“Okay hyung,” Mingyu says as he takes a sleeping Yiren from Wonwoo’s arm. “See you later, Wonwoo-hyung, Jihoon-hyung.”

Both Wonwoo and Jihoon say their goodbye as they watch their husbands and Mingyu and the kids exit the room, their chattering and footsteps slowly fading away as they make their way further and further down the corridor. They both exchange a sympathetic smile before retreating to their respective work stations.

Yeah, Wonwoo needed to get advice from Soonyoung badly.

\--

Later, by Soonyoung’s definition, turns out to be the very next day and over lunch as well.

“So your problem,” he starts while still chewing on a piece of meat. “Is it a frequency thing or a spiciness thing? Cause those are two very different problems with two very different solutions.”

Wonwoo almost chokes on his piece of lettuce at the sudden question.

“Can we not talk about this now?” he protests after taking a gulp of water to relieve himself. “I’m trying to eat.”

“Now is the only time I can talk,” the choreographer continues, putting another spoonful of rice and kimchi into his mouth. “I have a variety show filming after this.”

Wonwoo grumbles while looking away, a little embarrassed to actually admit it out loud. “It’s both.”

He can hear Soonyoung gasp a little too dramatically at this answer, even going far as putting his spoon down and covering his mouth with his hands as his eyes widen at Wonwoo in front of him.

“Wow,” Soonyoung gasps. “So it’s _that_ bad.”

If Wonwoo could drive this metal chopstick right into Soonyoung’s head right now, he would.

“Soon—”

“Dude, when’s Junhui’s next day off?” he asks, suddenly serious. “You _need_ a date night. You’re going to get divorced at this rate.”

There was something about hearing the word ‘divorced’ coming from Soonyoung’s mouth that makes his heart _sting_. Sure, sex is a silly reason to completely break up over, but, it’s also not an uncommon reason as well. And he knows that it’s one of the major tell-taling signs of a marriage going down the drain—based on all of the internet research he did before coming to Soonyoung about this. He wants to cry. “You’re right, God I hate it when you’re right.” Wonwoo puts his chopsticks down and buries his face in his hands. “What do I do?”

Soonyoung swallows the last bite of his food. “Date night.”

“But we don’t have anything coming up,” he answers. “Our anniversary has passed and so have our birthdays.”

“You don’t _need_ a special occasion to celebrate and have a date night,” Soonyoung rolls his eyes at him. “Seriously. You were the most romantic person on earth to Junhui. Where has that guy gone?”

He promptly lifts up his hand to Soonyoung, showing off the gorgeous rose gold wedding band wrapped around his finger. “This. This is where I’ve gone to. A married man and a father of two kids.”

The choreographer also returns the gesture, showing off his own silver wedding band that’s engraved with his and Jihoon’s initials on it. “So am I? But you don’t see me having your problems, do you?”

“I hate you,” Wonwoo rolls his eyes at the older.

“You love me,” Soonyoung snickers while taking a sip of his drink. “All I’m saying is that pick up the romance a little, okay? Go back to the Wonwoo and Junhui you two were back when you first got together. The Wonwoo _I_ know used to sneak Junhui out of performance unit practices for a make-out session in the bathroom.”

There’s a shock that washes over him and his face immediately pales. “You knew about that?!”

“You underestimate how attentive I really am,” he pouts. “Especially when Junhui comes back _limping_ —you expect me not to know?”

Wonwoo goes red, embarrassed at the thought. “I would like to formally apologize.”

“Not forgiven,” Soonyoung jokes. “You’ve been on my hit list ever since I first found out you slept with my Junhui. My pure, innocent Junhui who’s been tainted by your sinful hands.”

He jokingly throws a balled-up tissue at Soonyoung’s face, all the while cursing him for his crude remarks about him and Junhui being his. He knows Soonyoung has always had a soft spot for Junhui, even if Wonwoo is his best-friend since they first met in ninth grade. He knows both Jihoon and Soonyoung wouldn’t hesitate to kill him if he ever hurts Junhui.

“I gotta go,” Soonyoung says as he checks the time on his phone and cleans up his tray of food. “Manager-hyung is already waiting for me.”

Wonwoo also joins him in standing up and cleaning up his own tray. “Yeah, I gotta get back to the studio too. There's some things I gotta go over with Jihoon too.”

“Make sure he eats okay? He always forgets to eat when he’s busy like this,” Soonyoung tells him one last time before he’s slinging his bag over his shoulders. “And also let me know if my advice works.”

“Will do,” replies Wonwoo. Soonyoung bids him farewell, half-walking half-running towards the elevators and presses the button going ‘down’. He mulls over Soonyoung’s advice once more in his head. _Pick up the romance again_ , he repeats to himself. That should be easy right? He practically knows everything that Junhui likes and loves already.

This should be easy.

\--

“Oh wow, the peonies are beautiful,” Junhui coos when he enters through their front door and catches the big, clear vase full of blooming light pink peonies in the centre of their foyer. Both Yingue and Yiren also coo as they run over to the table to get an up-close look at the new centerpiece in their house.

“Papa! Papa!” Yingyue calls for him, waving a small card in her hands as she calls for her dad who’s taking off his shoes and changing into house slippers. “It must be from your fans!”

“Oh?” Junhui says, sauntering over to where his daughters are standing and takes the note from Yingyue’s hands. “Let me have a read so I know who to thank.”

_To my beautiful Junhui,_

_I never could grasp the meaning of “perfect”—until I met you. Suddenly the definition fell into place and my breath was taken away each moment I spent with you._

_Love, W._

“Papaaa, what does it say?” Yingyue clings onto him, pulling at his arm so she could get a glimpse of the notecard and the perfectly written message on it. Junhui only smiles giddily to himself, pressing the notecard against his lips, catching also a whiff floral from the card itself.

“It’s from someone who loves papa very much,” he answers his daughter, patting her head as he pockets the notecard.

“Uncle Soonyoung?” Yiren chimes in, tip-toeing as she tries to grab at one of the peonies stems to pull it out of the vase. Junhui notices what his daughter was trying to do and plucks it out for her.

“No, not Uncle Soonyoung,” cause why on earth would Soonyoung send Junhui flowers when he doesn’t even buy flowers for his own husband, Junhui scoffs to himself. “It’s from Daddy, silly.”

“Daddy?” Yingyue repeats. “I want daddy to buy me flowers too.” Now pouting.

Junhui scoops her up into his arms and boops her nose. “You can tell daddy that when he comes home, okay?” he says and he holds out his other hand too for Yiren to hold. “Let’s go eat lunch. Chef made noodles for you two.”

At the mention of noodles, both girls let out a small ‘yay’ as they make their way towards the dining area.

\--

Wonwoo manages to come home that night, immediately bombarded by an armful of squeals and screams as he enters through the front door. Both girls even managing to cling onto his legs like a koala, making him unable to take his shoes off and move further past the entryway.

“Daddy! Daddy!” Yingyue calls for him. “I want pretty flowers like that too!” Pointing at the vase of peonies.

He lets out a silent wow as he looks at the centrepiece, definitely bigger than he expected when he ordered it from their usual florist. But Yingyue was right, the flowers were indeed beautiful and his mind has been wondering and curious about what Junhui’s reaction would be like when the older comes home from his schedules.

“Where’s Papa?” he inquires as he pries both girls off of his legs.

“I’m here,” he hears Junhui reply, making his way to greet Wonwoo who’s still trying to get Yingyue and Yiren off his legs. “Baby, go and play with Mrs. Kim, you two left her while you were in the middle of playing house.” Ushering for both of his daughters to go back to the living room with the nanny.

They listen to him diligently, letting go of Wonwoo’s legs. Wonwoo bends down to place a kiss onto both of his daughters’ foreheads before the two girls jet off into the living room again, letting out an exhale as he stands back up.

“I don’t get a welcome home kiss?” Junhui teases, folding his arms over his chest and pouts.

“Of course you do,” Wonwoo purses his lips at his husband’s remark, as if he would ever not give Junhui welcome home kisses especially when he _asks_ for it like this. He moves closer to where Junhui is standing, placing his hand onto Junhui’s arm and leans in, pressing his lips against the older for a quick, gentle kiss. “I’m home.”

Junhui chuckles, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo’s shoulder and returns with another kiss onto Wonwoo’s lips. “Welcome home.” Swaying their bodies together. “The flowers are gorgeous, by the way.”

Wonwoo now slings his arms around Junhui’s waist, pulling the older closer into his own body. “Not as gorgeous as you.”

“Ah, _always so cheesy_ ,” Junhui hums and replies in Chinese.

“Hey I understood that!” he snaps which only sends Junhui into a fit of laughter, tightening his hold around his husband when he feels him trying to escape his arms. “You think you can get away with badmouthing me in Chinese now, huh?”

“ _I’m not badmouthing you_ ,” this time, Junhui replies in Cantonese and with a cheeky grin on his face as well.

“One of these days, Wen Junhui,” Wonwoo shakes his head at his ever so playful husband.

“Go and have some dinner,” Junhui returns to speaking Korean, letting his arms around Wonwoo’s shoulders go and Wonwoo does the same with his that were around Junhui’s waist. “Chef made noodles today for the girls and there’s still lots of beef leftover.”

“Eat with me?” he says to Junhui as they walk side by side towards the kitchen. They catch a glimpse of Yiren and Yingyue now on the couch with their nanny, Mrs. Kim, watching television—cuddled up with their favourite cat plushies and juice boxes.

“I already ate with the girls earlier,” he replies. “Plus, I was on my way to take a bath.”

 _A bath_ , Wonwoo’s brows perk up at the two words. This could be his chance.

“Shall I join you?” he nonchalantly asks. “Candles, those bath bombs I know you like to buy, a little music and we still haven’t opened that bottle of wine that Minghao got for us. What do you say?”

“Oh,” Junhui lets out. There’s a small sting that he feels when Junhui doesn’t give a reply immediately, eyes wandering back and forth between Wonwoo and the wall beside them—a clear sign of hesitation. “I was kind of hoping of having some alone time but you can join me if you want!”

He doesn’t show the external sigh nor the disappointment, but he respects Junhui if he says he wants some alone time. Probably was exhausted from filming and then being with the girls all day long. Junhui always gave him alone time when he needed it.

“Enjoy your bath,” he smiles, placing another kiss this time onto Junhui’s cheek. “I’m gonna go and gobble up everything that Chef made cause Soonyoung stole my food today.”

Junhui laughs and makes his way back upstairs to their en suite, leaving Wonwoo alone.

\--

After making sure that both Yingyue and Yiren were tucked in bed, Wonwoo makes his way to their bedroom only to spot Junhui splayed on the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs as he lays atop their sheets.

“Junnie?” he calls for his husband, a little taken aback at Junhui’s state of undress that he almost chokes over his own words and spit.

“I made a mistake,” Junhui whines, still face down into their sheets. “I took a hot bath in this hot weather and now I feel like a steamed crab.”

 _A steamed crab_ , Wonwoo scoffs. “Baby, you’re going to catch a cold like that.”

He whines even more. “I know,” looking up to where Wonwoo is standing. “Can you grab me my robe? And crank up the air conditioner too, please.”

He obliges, quickly grabbing Junhui’s black satin robe from their walk-in closet and tosses it to the older while also making the air conditioning just a little colder so Junhui stops feeling like a steamed crab.

“Are the girls asleep?” Junhui asks him, getting up to slide on the robe and ties it loosely around his waist, Wonwoo definitely not staring at how exposed Junhui’s chest and collarbones are. To make it even worse, the robe parts so high up Junhui’s thighs as he sits up against the headboard. “Wonwoo.”

He snaps out of it. “Yeah, they’re tucked in bed and asleep already.”

“That’s good,” Junhui stretches. “They’ve been so fussy lately, I guess all they needed to behave was their daddy coming home.”

“If only that applied to you as well,” he smirks.

“Excuse me?” Junhui half laughs, half taking offense, his face growing red too. He throws one of their pillows and it hits smack dab onto Wonwoo’s torso. “What do you mean by that?! I behave!”

Wonwoo only chuckles, picking up the pillow off the carpeted floor and places it back onto their bed. “Not when it’s just me and you, kitten.”

Junhui lets out a noise of disbelief again, this time instead of throwing another pillow right at Wonwoo, he only crosses his arms over his chest and pouts. “I behave.”

“Sure you do,” he teases again. Wonwoo walks over to their closet and pulls his shirt over his head and rids himself of his jeans quickly, feeling relief to finally be able to air out his legs a little. He grabs a loose pajama pant and puts it on before walking back out again. Junhui still pouting. “It’s not necessarily a bad thing you know.”

“How so?” Junhui huffs, tightening his arms. He feels the mattress dip underneath him as Wonwoo joins him now in their bed, laying on his side and propping his head up with his elbow as he watches Junhui.

“Maybe I like taking care of bad kittens who can’t behave,” he says, with a smirk growing across his face which makes Junhui blush.

“Okay, you’re officially so cheesy today, Jeon Wonwoo,” Junhui refutes, sliding down into the bed to hide under the covers.

He chuckles again, scooting closer towards Junhui and traps him under his arms and legs. Junhui puts up a fight, desperately trying to wriggle free out of Wonwoo and squealing whenever Wonwoo seems to hold onto him tighter. Curse Wonwoo and how strong he’s gotten ever since he became a work out addict.

“Won, let me go,” he whines and giggles at the same time as he feels Wonwoo’s hot breath fan over the shell of his ears. “You’re so mean to me.”

“How am I being mean to you, baby?” he hums. “I’m just having my fun with you.” He presses a kiss now onto Junhui’s neck which earns him a whimper.

“Stop kissing me like this or else I really will misbehave,” Junhui laughs, playfully punching at Wonwoo’s firm chest.

He smirks again and presses another kiss, this time way sloppier than before. “That’s the goal, kitten.”

Junhui still tries to wriggle free underneath him, but he doesn’t miss the hitch in his breath when Wonwoo’s hands suddenly grabs at his thighs and inches its way up.

“Wonwoo,” he whines. “N-not today.”

“Tired?” Wonwoo pulls back, looking down at his husband who he’s got pinned underneath him. He’s gorgeous like this, cheeks flushed red and lips slightly parted as he pants. Junhui only nods, visibly trying to hold back a yawn from escaping his mouth as Wonwoo rolls off of him. “Cuddle instead?”

“Sure,” Junhui says. “Let me just grab my phone, I have some things I need to go over.”

“Okay,” Wonwoo replies, watching Junhui lean over to grab his phone off the bedside table and then immediately nuzzle back into Wonwoo’s arms. He takes a glance of Junhui’s phone screen and sees the abundance of messages and emails from their manager and curses out loud. “Shit, that’s a lot of things to go over.”

“I know,” Junhui lets out an exasperated sigh as he types away on his phone. “Everything’s just been driving me crazy lately.”

Wonwoo places a kiss onto the top of Junhui’s head. “I know you can do it baby.”

Junhui doesn’t say anything back, too busy reading whatever he has to read on his phone and replying to whoever he has to reply to. It’s him who lulls off to sleep first, the silence between them too comfortable that it’s made Wonwoo’s drowsiness prevalent as it finally takes over his body. At least he can sleep knowing that Junhui had _liked_ the flowers he bought for him.

\--

It’s been almost two weeks and he’s about to give up and quite frankly, he’s about to cry too from all sorts of frustration—sexually, mostly. And Soonyoung could smell his frustration from a mile away as he walks into the studio.

“I don’t know what I’m doing wrong,” he says into the palm of his hands, wanting to just scream but he doesn’t, Jihoon is in the studio with the idols currently recording the songs so he tries to be mindful of that at least too.

“And this is after you’ve cranked up the romance too?” Soonyoung knits his brows together, equally as confused as Wonwoo is.

“Has he said anything to you about this?” he asks. “Please tell me he has.”

“Right,” Soonyoung scoffs. “Cause I’m the person Junhui goes to to talk about these kind of things. Of course not! You should ask that to Minghao, of all people. Or Joshua and Jeonghan-hyung. Not me.”

 _Minghao_ , right, Wonwoo thinks. If there is one person in this entire world that he believes his husband would tell everything to, it’ll be Minghao. But the current problem is, is whether or not Minghao will actually _tell_ him since he’s pretty sure Minghao and Junhui have this unspoken brotherhood bond that runs deeper and stronger than anything in this world. Minghao would rather sooner die than betray Junhui, he thinks.

“Before you get any ideas,” Soonyoung interrupts him from his train of thought. “Minghao will not tell you anything. Even if you are Junhui’s husband.”

That he pretty much figured out. Its hard being with Junhui sometimes, the amount of protectiveness and mother hens that flock around him is often too much for Wonwoo—highly believing that one wrong move will have him easily disappear off the face of the earth. And it just happens that all of Junhui’s front line defenders are all _difficult_ people. Soonyoung included and Soonyoung especially.

“I seriously don’t even think I did or said anything that’d make him not want me _sexually_ ,” he hisses the last word to avoid Jihoon and the idol members overhearing him. “I work out, I’m hot. Sure I might not be as fit as when I was 25 but I do okay than the average 35 year old.”

Soonyoung crosses his legs. “I think he’s just genuinely busy, dude. I doubt it’s cause he doesn’t find you ‘hot’ anymore,” he says, adding the air quotes gesture with his hands.

Wonwoo groans, burying his face even more. “But there literally was time,” he argues. “I _made_ us time but Junhui just blew me off. I’m at wits end here.”

It frustrated him remembering everything he did in his power to woo Junhui in the past two weeks. He’s sent every flower bouquet available from his usual florist to Junhui, sent every kind of food truck of Junhui’s favourite foods to his filming sets, he’s even gone to buy Junhui a beautiful pair of diamond earrings which made his house staffs and friends tease him for how lovesick he’s being. Yet, Junhui still remained at this incriminating distance from him—never letting Wonwoo get too close, or too far, or any further than a kiss on the lips.

Even his bank has called him and asked if someone stole his credit card because of the rigorous amount of purchasing which Wonwoo never usually does.

“Look,” Soonyoung starts. “Hwayoung is having a pool party soon, I think we’ve given Yiren and Yingyue the invitation. There’s also going to be a sleepover after that so it’ll be the perfect moment for you to have the house all to yourselves.”

“We have house staff,” replies Wonwoo, finally sitting up straight. “No such thing as the house to ourselves.”

Soonyoung rolls his eyes, forgetting how luxurious Wonwoo and Junhui really lived. Unlike Jihoon and him, Wonwoo and Junhui had a full-on live-in nanny for the girls, a housemaid, a chef, a personal driver, a gardener, and God knows how many more. It’s an understatement to say that Wonwoo spoils all three of his princesses, Junhui being the most spoilt of all.

“Then let them take the weekend off,” Soonyoung answers. “I’m sure you’ll fare without Mr. Jung for a few days.”

At the mention of Mr. Jung, Wonwoo’s personal driver slash involuntary best friend who Wonwoo spills all of his worries to during their commutes, he scoffs. “Fine. I’ll let them know.”

\--

Junhui and Wonwoo arrive at Soonyoung and Jihoon’s house with two packed overnight bags, two bottles of wine and a party platter filled with food Wonwoo gets cavities just from looking at.

“You’re not supposed to bring wine to a _children’s_ pool party,” Soonyoung hisses, snatching the wine out of Wonwoo’s hand and stashes it into the refrigerator immediately. “What if the kids see?”

“Your kid isn’t around, you don’t need to act,” replies Wonwoo, unbothered as he types away on his phone. Junhui goes over to greet Jihoon who was outside manning the food table, delight washed over his face as he sees Junhui approach with more food and Wonwoo watches his husband flash his handsome million-dollar smile at the other parents who were also there. Soonyoung was in the kitchen, doing God knows what when Wonwoo came over. A certain person catches his interest. “You invited Mingyu and Minghao?”

Soonyoung nods. “Mingyu loves kids,” he answers, hands busy stacking plates to carry out. “Figured if Minghao saw how great Mingyu is with kids, they’ll finally tie the knot and get one themselves.”

“There’s always a hidden agenda with you isn’t there, Kwon Soonyoung,” Wonwoo scoffs. He helps Soonyoung carry the rest of the tableware to the pool area, settling it down by the end of the food table and takes a moment to look around.

“You know who else has a hidden agenda?” Soonyoung says but not looking up from where he’s rearranging the table decorations. “That handsome single dad who’s hitting on your husband over there.”

Wonwoo focuses his gaze over to what Soonyoung meant—landing on Junhui who is, in fact, talking to a tall handsome man by the pool. The man has his son by his side and Junhui is squatting down to high-five the kid and ruffling his hair. How Soonyoung knew this without even looking up from what he’s doing is beyond Wonwoo but he knows Soonyoung has his ways.

“I think everyone in the entire world knows Junhui is married to me,” Wonwoo says matter-of-factly. “He has his wedding ring on.”

Soonyoung hums, smiling to himself. “You know I won’t judge you if you wanna go over there and assert your male dominance.”

“That’s a lie,” he refutes Soonyoung’s statement. “You just like seeing me irritated. Also male dominance? Never say those words again. Please.”

The older of the two shakes his head and shoos him away. “Just go, you’re not even helping me.”

Before Wonwoo could even protest, Soonyoung had already turned his back on him and walked over to the other end of the table. In all honesty, the food table was fine, nothing even looked bad or out of place so he didn’t understand what Soonyoung was even fretting over.

He proceeds to walk towards where Junhui is still chattering away with said tall, handsome man, noticing how Junhui has even started to playfully punch the man’s arm whenever he throws his head back and laughs.

“Hi sweetheart, I had to help Soonyoung with something,” he casually slips himself into the conversation and beside Junhui, arms already making its way around the older’s waist and he presses a light kiss onto his temple. “Looks like you’re having fun already. Hi,” greeting the man.

“Won, this is Yanan,” Junhui smiles while introducing him. “Yanan, this is my husband Wonwoo.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Wonwoo-ssi,” Yanan offers a hand out for Wonwoo to shake and he takes the man’s hand in his, returning the handshake as well while smiling politely. “This is my son, Jianyu.”

“Jianyu is in the same class as Yingyue and Hwayoung,” Junhui adds. The small boy still shies away whenever Junhui talks to him, opting to hide behind his father’s legs.

“My son and I are a huge fan of your husband’s works,” Yanan says while patting Jianyu’s head. “And truth be told,” he laughs, now a little bashful. “I’ve also been a fan since your SEVENTEEN days.”

Wonwoo was definitely taken aback, mouth forming a little ‘o’ as Junhui giggles beside him.

“Baba, can we go get ice cream?” Jianyu interrupts them as he tugs on the hem of Yanan’s shirt, catching his father’s attention.

“Of course. Well, it was nice meeting you, Junhui-ssi, Wonwoo-ssi,” he politely excuses himself to the couple. “Please let me know when the next concert is and Jianyu and I will surely attend.”

Wonwoo and Junhui both smile. “When it happens, you’ll be the first one we tell for sure,” says Junhui.

They both watch Yanan walk away with his son in tow, heading over to the food table where Jihoon is acting as both lifeguard and food guard for the party. It’s still funny for them to watch Jihoon be this social and sunny—so used to the anti-going out, anti-small talk Jihoon they’ve been well acquainted with for the past 15 or so years.

They hear the squeals of their daughters coming from the pool. Minghao was the one in the pool with Yiren, who’s climbed herself on top of an ice cream shaped floatie as she splashes water onto Minghao and Yingyue was sat by the pool’s edge with Mingyu, letting the guy braid her brown hair into pretty little waterfall braids that Junhui himself is amazed Mingyu even knows how to do.

“Mingyu is so great with kids isn’t he,” Junhui coos. “He’d be such a great parent.”

“That was actually on Soonyoung’s hidden agenda, you know,” Wonwoo chimes in. “He said he invited them so Minghao could see how great Mingyu is with kids.”

Junhui laughs, shaking his head. “Of course it is.”

“Are you two looking at Mingyu?” Soonyoung, out of nowhere, appears and interrupts them. “Jun-ah, it’s like 30 degrees out and you’re still wearing your hoodie?”

“I don’t wanna get sunburnt,” Junhui pouts, hugging the fabric tighter against his body. “Soonie, are you sure it’s okay for the girls to stay the night? I don’t want to be a hassle.”

The choreographer waves his hand. “It’s no problem. Hwayoung is really excited about the sleepover.”

Junhui still has a look of hesitation and worry painted all over his face, his lips pursed in a line. Wonwoo knows he’s never been a fan of inconveniencing people, especially Soonyoung and Jihoon who are their closest friends.

“Well,” Junhui mumbles. “I guess it would be nice to get the house to ourselves once in a while,” he turns to Wonwoo who nods at him. “Call me if you need anything okay?”

Soonyoung only laughs and squeezes Junhui’s and Wonwoo’s shoulder. “You will be thankful if I didn’t call tonight. Trust me.”

He shoots Wonwoo a dirty look which goes completely unnoticed by Junhui and Wonwoo only rolls his eyes as he registers the hidden meaning behind the shit-eating grin on his face.

\--

This was probably the first time in years that Wonwoo and Junhui came home to an empty, dark house. The last time being when they still lived in an apartment together near their agency and ever since Wonwoo had bought them this beautiful house as a present for their fourth wedding anniversary, additions had always come. From the maid to the driver, to adopting Yiren and then Yingyue the following year, and then the nanny, Junhui had forgotten what his house looked or sounded like without two little girls running around shrieking.

“It’s weird seeing our house this empty,” Junhui laughs as he turns on the lights to their entire first floor. “I miss the girls already.”

“I miss them too,” says Wonwoo, smiling at his husband and reaches his hand out to ruffle his hair. “But don’t worry, okay? Soonyoung and Jihoon’ll keep them safe.”

“I know they will,” the older replies. “God, I just need to lie down for a few hours. I’m so _tired_.”

“I second that,” Wonwoo yawns as he stretches his arms over his head. “Nap then figure out what we’re gonna do on our first night to ourselves in a while?”

Junhui nods, already making his way towards the staircase heading towards their bedroom. “When did we get so old and tired?” he jokingly whines. He yelps when he feels a smack on his ass and when he turns around, he’s met with a Wonwoo who’s cheekily smiling at him. “Now what was that for?” he sternly asks.

“That’s for calling us old,” Wonwoo says, reaching out and slaps Junhui’s ass one more time. “And that is for good measure. Your butt has gotten fluffier. It’s cute.”

Junhui pouts, speeding up his steps and covers his butt with his hands from any more incoming slaps from Wonwoo.

\--

“What if I cook tonight?” Wonwoo says as they lounge in their bed. Junhui is in the middle of watching one of his Chinese dramas, too engrossed in the scene to actually hear what Wonwoo had said until he calls out for his name. “Jun-ah.”

“What is it?” Junhui inquires, still not looking away from the TV screen. Agitated, Wonwoo snatches the remote from Junhui’s lap and puts the video on pause. Junhui lets out a noise of protest, ready to grab the remote back from Wonwoo but Wonwoo holds it up high so Junhui couldn’t reach.

“I said I’ll cook,” he repeats himself. “For tonight.”

“You’re going to burn our beautiful house down if you do,” Junhui says sarcastically, trying to reach up to grab the remote but Wonwoo keeps moving it further and further away from him. “Won, I wanna watch.”

He scoffs, a little in disbelief. “All these years yet you still don’t trust my cooking skills, Jun-ah?” he fake sulks to his husband. “I feel sad. Even your _mother_ said my cooking wasn’t half bad.”

Junhui rolls his eyes but still maintains a playful tone as he pinches Wonwoo’s arm so he’d drop the remote. There’s really no harm in actually letting Wonwoo cook. He _has_ improved. There have been times where Wonwoo tagged along like a little duckling behind their chef as he prepared their meals, watching intently and curiously—especially Chinese dishes that were Junhui’s favourites. At least now Wonwoo can fend for himself when Junhui is away overseas and he didn’t want to bother the chef for a late-night snack. At least his cooking is no longer at the honey, lemon, and ginger-infused congee he once made for Junhui back in their idol days when Junhui was sick, which may or may not have made Junhui even sicker and Wonwoo ended up being permanently banned from the dorm’s kitchen.

Plus, this was sort of Wonwoo’s last chance of a grand romantic gesture and he _wanted_ to cook for Junhui—for the sake of himself, his sanity, and their marriage. Though the marriage part was probably more of a one-sided issue between him, himself, and Soonyoung. Fuck Soonyoung, in all honesty. But he was the one who willingly went to him so he really has no one to blame but himself.

“Why do you even want to cook that bad?” Junhui asks this time. “We can just order something.”

“I just want to spoil you once in a while, kitten,” Wonwoo sulks once more while making his excuse, draping his arm over Junhui’s stomach and nuzzles into the older’s body heat. “Am I not allowed to?”

“Of course you are,” Junhui sighs and lets himself be pulled into Wonwoo’s hug. “But I don’t know how much more spoiled I can get,” chuckling while turning his face to look at his husband. “Minghao almost thought you were cheating on me when he saw the diamond earrings.”

He lets out a huff of air that tickles against Junhui’s arm. “As if.”

“I look forward to your cooking tonight,” Junhui leans in to press a kiss onto the high of Wonwoo’s cheekbone. “It better not make me sick like last time. I’m putting my complete faith and trust in you.”

He returns the kiss and gives his pinky out to make a promise with Junhui, his husband snorting and commenting saying that they were like grade-schoolers making a silly promise on the playground.

\--

Wonwoo freaks out a little seeing the list of ingredients that the chef has texted him. He has half a mind to video call the guy while he’s cooking but he didn’t want to bother and plus, he had to tough it out and actually pull through. Wonwoo was a man of his words. It’s not that hard. Just a simple malaxiangguo. He’s had this dish hundreds of times throughout his years of being friends with Minghao and Junhui. Soonyoung was also practically obsessed with this dish. He had nothing to lose. Well, except maybe Junhui’s trust in him to cook ever again.

“Are you sure you don’t need my help?” Junhui asks one last time with a worried tone in his voice.

“Yes, I’m positive, Junnie,” he reassures, shooing the older away and out of their kitchen.

“But if you—” Junhui tries to fight him on it but he remains stern. “Wonwoo—”

“Junnie.”

“Won, I’m just making sure—”

“Junhui.”

Junhui admits his defeat, probably taking note of the determination in Wonwoo’s face, and retreats out of the room. “Fine. If you say so. I’ll be in the living room.”

“Don’t you worry about lifting a finger, princess,” Wonwoo jokes which earns him an eye roll before Junhui disappears for real.

He starts to prepare dinner. _What the hell is a rehydrated wood-ear mushroom_ , Wonwoo curses to himself as he reads the first ingredient on the list. He shuffles towards their fridge, lugging open the huge door and eyes at the boxes of vegetables and fruits. He’s pretty sure Chef would’ve labeled some of these.

He picks up the easiest and recognizable vegetables first. Celery, carrots, potatoes, and not forgetting the most vital of all, lotus root, Junhui’s favourite. He sets the handful of vegetables aside onto the counter and moves onto the more complicated ones—hunched over his phone as he desperately tries to Google image search fuzhu and shiitake mushrooms.

Was he desperate enough again to call Soonyoung again and ask for help? Yes. Was Soonyoung the best person to go to? No.

“Do you know what the hell a wood-ear mushroom looks like?” he hisses as Soonyoung picks up his video call, visibly looking like he just woke up.

“ _Nice to hear from you too_ ,” Soonyoung groans from the other end of the line. “ _And do I know what what looks like?_ ”

“Wood-ear mushrooms,” Wonwoo repeats himself. “Wait, were you asleep? You’re supposed to be watching the girls!”

“ _Calm down_ ,” he watches Soonyoung shift in bed, pulling the covers up until it’s tucked underneath his chin. “ _Jihoon and my mother are downstairs_.”

“Wonu? I don’t hear anything coming from the kitchen, is everything alright?” Junhui’s voice calling for him from the living room shocks him and it almost makes him drop his phone onto the ground. Soonyoung only snickers as he watches Wonwoo in distress, trying to recompose himself to answer his husband.

“Just doing what I’m supposed to be doing,” Wonwoo says back. “Don’t worry, kitten,” at the pet name, Soonyoung lets out a ‘blergh’ indicating his disgust and it makes Wonwoo glare daggers at him through the screen.

“ _You know I’m like, the least credible person to ask about this right?_ ” Soonyoung says.

“I know,” replies Wonwoo regretfully. “I forgot Mingyu existed for a split second.”

The older of the two only smiles, though it doesn’t come off as lovely as Wonwoo wished it was. “ _So nice to know that in a moment of crisis I’m the first person you’d turn to,_ ” he snickers. “ _So what are you cooking for Junnie?_ ”

“Just a simple malaxiangguo,” Wonwoo mumbles. “And probably some other side dishes too but I don’t even know half of the ingredients listed on this list that Chef sent me.”

“ _Nice, going in for that favourite dish card_ ,” Soonyoung compliments him. “ _Can’t wait to hear about the food poisoning story tomorrow_ ,” then proceeds to insult him in one breath.

Wonwoo clicks his mouth, visibly agitated now by the sound of Soonyoung’s less than kind laugh. He snarls a “goodbye” before Soonyoung laughs even harder and disconnects from the older.

He has half a mind to call Mingyu but the idea of Minghao possibly overhearing them and ratting him out to Junhui outweighs his initial plan and quite frankly scares him to his core. Plus, Minghao, for some messed up reason, thought he was _cheating_ on Junhui simply because he had gifted Junhui an extraordinarily beautiful and expensive pair of diamond earrings. Any gesture he does now will probably be seen as a cover-up by the younger who’s too overprotective of his Junhui gege.

At least he fares a little better with the spices and the rest of the ingredients—upon the discovery that their chef has already pre-made the spice-infused oil from how often he has to cook it for a craving Junhui. All he had to do was toss it all in a wok in the end and it should be alright, right? He notes that it should be extra spicy too since it’ll be only him and Junhui eating it.

It takes about 20 minutes for Wonwoo to figure out what the hell “blanching the vegetables” meant, another 15 still trying to differentiate Sichuan peppercorn and regular peppercorn, and another ten to try and not cry as the smoke blew up in his face because he forgot to turn on the exhaust hood.

Junhui had kept his word and stayed out of the kitchen, though Wonwoo didn’t miss the number of times he coincidentally walks pass and takes a glance too long at him from the corridor. He knows Junhui by the sounds of his footsteps already—it was futile for him to even try to sneak around Wonwoo. 

After he’s done with the main dish, he pulls out all of the side dishes from the fridge that his parents had sent, organizing and placing it all into separate smaller bowls to bring over to the dining table. The dining table set-up wasn’t much since both he and Junhui valued simplicity in their house decoration—the glass top dining table only lined with a simple white cloth and a beautiful vase filled with white lilies in the middle, along with a few small candles around it for the romantic candle-lit dinner feel.

Though it feels cheesy and definitely out of place to be enjoying wine with malaxiangguo, Wonwoo pulls out a bottle of cabernet sauvignon anyway, complete with crystal wine glasses to match.

“Kitten,” Wonwoo now calls for Junhui. Not hearing an immediate reply, he goes to the living room to check on his husband.

Junhui had already dozed off on the couch while waiting for Wonwoo. He admits that the preparation had taken a little longer than usual, given that Wonwoo probably almost had like seven breakdowns will trying to cook. He turns off the TV and gently shakes his husband awake.

“Junnie,” he says again. “Dinner is ready, baby.”

The older stirs awake. There’s a pillow print on his cheek that Wonwoo finds absolutely endearing and a surprise on his face when he feels Wonwoo’s hand on his shoulder. “It’s done?” Junhui mumbles while rubbing his eyes. He nods and holds his hand out for Junhui to take.

“Come on, I made your favourite,” he says softly to a sleepy Junhui, helping him get up from the couch and he guides him to their dining room where everything had been set in place. He felt proud of himself when he saw Junhui’s eyes widen—marveling at how lovely Wonwoo had set up their dining room. The lights had been dimmed to let the candle lights glow a soft yellow and the smell of the food was miraculously heavenly.

“Oh Wonwoo,” Junhui says delightfully.

“Let’s have dinner shall we?” he smiles and takes Junhui over to his seat.

“Malaxiangguo,” Junhui takes in the rich smell of the well-blended spices. “You sure know your way to my heart.”

He takes the seat across from Junhui, hands immediately moving to pour a glass of wine for them each. “And earlier you said you didn’t trust my cooking?” he smirks. Once the glass was decently filled, he lifts up his glass indicating for a toast.

Junhui snickers, raising his own glass to clink against Wonwoo’s before downing a little bit of his wine. He wasn’t a fan of wine, quite frankly neither of them were, but having a nice bottle between the two was alright once in a while. “Well, I had my doubts. But you outdid yourself.”

“Let’s dig in before it gets cold,” Wonwoo says after he’s done with his own sip. “I put in extra lotus root for you since I know you love it.”

“You spoil me too much,” Junhui coos, leaning onto his elbows and purses his lips at Wonwoo. Wonwoo knows that look without even questioning—having seen it and had it used against him too many times. He gets up from his seat and leans over to place a peck on Junhui’s lips.

“No such thing as too much when it comes to you.”

\--

“Thank you once again for dinner,” Junhui kisses Wonwoo for the tenth time that hour alone. It delights Wonwoo knowing that his home-cooking plan had worked out well in his favour and Junhui had even _complimented_ him on his cooking skills. He can rub it in Soonyoung’s face later on that Junhui did not hurl up his food and get food poisoning.

“You’re absolutely welcome,” Wonwoo kisses him back, placing his hands languidly on Junhui’s hips. “Don’t worry about cleaning up, just wait for me in the living room. We still have that bottle of wine to finish.”

Junhui only hums, tilting his head to the side as he loosely wraps his arms around the younger’s shoulders and looks at him as if with honey dripping from his eyes. “How did I end up with the best husband in the world?”

“I could say the same about you,” he replies.

He gives one more kiss to Junhui before shooing the older off into the living room. Though Junhui had pouted when he was ushered out, Wonwoo promised that he would join him very very soon for a nice cuddling session on the couch. He had to soak the pots and pans so Chef wouldn’t have his head for ruining very expensive kitchen utensils.

He finishes everything in ten minutes, wiping his hands onto the tea towel, and makes a beeline towards the living room where he could hear soft jazz music playing through their home speakers. And Junhui had even taken the liberty of lighting up their fireplace, it took his breath away at how beautiful the glow of the burning fire contoured Junhui’s gorgeous face.

“Hi,” Junhui greets him, curled up with his feet on the couch, and the glass of wine in his hands. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

Wonwoo soon joins him, taking a seat on the other end of the couch after he takes his own glass of wine from the coffee table. “It’s hot outside and you made a fire?” he says in between sips. He felt a little hot already from the spiciness of the malaxiangguo, added with the alcohol and the fireplace being lit in the middle of August just made Wonwoo want to take his clothes off already. Preferably by Junhui though.

“It adds a little to the romantic night we’re having, doesn’t it?” Junhui smiles. He puts down his glass onto the table and scoots closer to Wonwoo, letting the younger welcome him into his arms he’s pulled into a suffocating hug. “We haven’t had a night like this in God knows how long.”

“All thanks to Soonyoung,” Wonwoo jokes. He nuzzles his nose into Junhui’s hair, taking in the older’s scent as much as he can. He loves the way Junhui smells—soft, calming, with a tinge of sweetness and a familiarity—he smells of the lavender and vanilla soap he knows Junhui uses every day.

“We should thank him when he drops off the girls tomorrow,” says Junhui. “We can do the same for him and Jihoonie if they ever want the house to themselves.”

 _I don’t think that’s an issue for them_ , Wonwoo thinks to himself as he recalls his conversation with Soonyoung weeks ago. But he appreciates his husband’s kind and thoughtful gesture towards their friends, booping the tip of Junhui’s nose with his finger.

“You love booping my nose don’t you,” Junhui huffs out his cheeks and pouts.

“Well, when I see a cute nose I just can’t help it,” replies Wonwoo cheekily. This time, he doesn’t go for a boop on Junhui’s nose. Instead, he leans in and presses a kiss onto it, making Junhui clench his eyes shut feeling Wonwoo’s lips against his skin.

Wonwoo starts to move lower and lower, slowly. A kiss on his nose, then onto his cheeks. Until he stops at the corner of Junhui’s lips and pulls back while humming, admiring the pretty flush that decorates Junhui’s face.

“Why’d you stop?” came Junhui’s protest, fluttering his eyes open to look at Wonwoo whose busy admiring him. “Wonu.”

“So impatient, kitten,” he laughs, now leaning in to finally kiss Junhui on the lips again.

What Wonwoo had initially thought would just be a soft, light peck was suddenly deepened by Junhui as he slings his arms around Wonwoo’s shoulders and pulls him in, definitely catching Wonwoo off guard at the sudden eagerness on Junhui’s half.

They fall back onto the couch together, lips not once parting as Junhui is now laid flat on the cushioning and Wonwoo is hovering above him, his hands braced on the sides of Junhui’s head as he kisses him fully and he’s thankful he had placed his glass of wine back onto the table before this happened or else he would’ve spilled and ruined their pristine white couch.

“Wonwoo,” Junhui whines into his mouth, parting his lips for the younger. Wonwoo takes it as permission to delve into Junhui’s mouth, feeling a shiver down his spine as his tongue slides against Junhui’s.

It’s been so long as well since they’ve made out like this. Wonwoo had missed this, getting lost and intoxicated in the taste and feel of Junhui’s plump lips against his. Junhui tastes of sweet wine and a hint of the milk pudding dessert they had earlier and Wonwoo, tastes like desperation. Simply hungry for his husband’s beautiful moans that are muffled into his mouth.

His shirt comes off when he feels Junhui’s hand grabbing onto the hem, sliding it over his head in one swift motion and its immediately thrown somewhere onto the floor. He doesn’t know nor care. That’s a problem for tomorrow.

Junhui takes his time to trail his hands over the expanse of Wonwoo’s chest, moaning even more as he feels how defined and firm Wonwoo felt underneath his palm. Wonwoo’s cock twitches in interest in his pants when he feels the feather-light touches of Junhui’s fingers against his body, especially the tantalizingly slow ones over the curves of his abs.

“Baby, can I take off your pants?” Wonwoo says as he breaks away from the kiss. Junhui lays underneath him looking absolutely debauched already—his lips red from both the wine and bruising kisses. He nods shyly but looks away, letting Wonwoo get to work with ridding his bottoms. 

Junhui was already hard when Wonwoo pulled down his pants and he jokingly palms Junhui through his boxers which earns him a hiss and a glare, catching Junhui off guard with the sudden sensation.

“So hard for me already,” going back to kissing Junhui again, his own hands now roaming Junhui’s bare thighs as he settles back in between them. He had always loved Junhui’s thighs. It was thick yet muscular from the years of dancing and martial arts but in the recent years, it’s gotten softer, fluffier, and Wonwoo had once spent hours just marking and kissing Junhui’s thighs alone until the older was oversensitive.

“Wonwoo, please,” Junhui whines when he feels Wonwoo’s hands inch up higher and higher. “N-no.” 

“Please no what, kitten?” he pauses when his hand reaches Junhui’s lower stomach. Junhui still had his oversized white dress shirt on, the top unbuttoned enough for him to see a peek of chest and collarbone.

“N-no touching my stomach,” he pouts.

“Is something the matter?” Wonwoo can’t help but finally bring it up, drawing his hands back from Junhui’s thighs and sits back up properly. “Have I been pushing too much lately? I’m sorry,” he apologizes.

Junhui shakes his head but there’s a growing shade of red that grows on his cheeks that doesn’t go unnoticeable. “No, it’s not that, it’s just me lately,” he sighs, looking away from his husband who only continues to look at him with his brows knit in confusion and worry all over his face.

“You know you can tell me anything, Junhui,” Wonwoo assures him. He pats at Junhui’s thigh again to indicate that everything was okay and that Wonwoo would be understanding and judgment-free of any problem or concern that Junhui had. “I’m your husband and I’m here for you if you have any troubles or worries.”

“But you’re going to think I’m silly for worrying over this,” Junhui pouts even more, still averting his eyes away from making proper eye contact with Wonwoo.

Wonwoo clicks his tongue. Sometimes he gets a little frustrated when Junhui thinks he’s being a burden to Wonwoo with whatever problem or issue he has. He’s always assured him multiple times that Junhui can always come to him about absolutely anything but.

“Kitten,” he says. “We’re friends with Soonyoung, I don’t think whatever your problem is will ever be as stupid as half the things Soonyoung fusses about.”

Junhui still pouts but at least this time he’s looking directly at Wonwoo and not off into the fireplace in front of them. “You promise?” Wonwoo only nods and holds up his pinky finger as a reminder of the many times they’ve pinky promised on silly little things together but meant a lot to each other. “Fine,” he exhales, preparing himself to come clean to Wonwoo.

“Lately,” Junhui murmurs and hesitates, looking back and forth between Wonwoo and the coffee table. “I’ve been feeling very… unattractive.”

Wonwoo tilts his head. Junhui? Unattractive? He’s still trying to process those two words together since it’s the two very words he never dares to even be put next to each other.

“See,” Junhui cries as he buries his face away in his hands. “I knew you would find it stupid!”

“Cause it is!” Wonwoo exasperates. “Junhui. Junnie. Why do you feel that way? You’re literally the most stunning person on earth.”

“I guess its cause of this role I’m playing,” Junhui says, looking a little solemn. “I know I should be professional about it but I just haven’t been feeling sexy and then—” he continues to ramble on. “My co-stars are so young and fit and I just have never felt so old and out of place before.”

Wonwoo’s heart feels like breaking seeing how down Junhui has been feeling. Especially since he’s been feeling down because of his own self as well.

“Junnie,” he calls for his husband’s name softly and reaches his hand out to caress Junhui’s hair. “Baby. Is that why you pouted when I said—”

“Yes,” he quickly interrupts before Wonwoo could end his sentence. “Yes.”

He frowns, knowing that he had unknowingly said something that made Junhui upset as well. He’s not lying when he says that Junhui is the most beautiful person that Wonwoo has ever laid his eyes on. As a celebrity, Wonwoo was used to seeing all sorts of attractive people. At red carpets, award shows, and so on. But for him, there was no beauty as stunning and unearthly as Junhui’s—a beauty that is truly radiant, captivating, and capable of turning everyone’s heads as he walks into a room.

“These kids can only wish they were half as beautiful as you when they’re in their 30s,” Wonwoo says, taking Junhui’s hand in his and gives in a reassuring squeeze. “And if you want to feel sexy again, I can definitely help you with that.”

Junhui lifts a perfect brow, confused. “What do you mean you can help me with that?”

“Please,” Wonwoo scoffs. “You had me so desperate for you that I _cooked_ dinner, Junnie.”

Junhui was still confused. “What do you mean you were desperate for me?”

“That doesn’t matter,” Wonwoo says, pressing a finger to Junhui’s lips. “Come and follow me.”

Junhui watches Wonwoo get up from their couch and grab the blanket that they have stashed underneath the coffee table, proceeding to roll it out onto their carpet right in front of the fireplace and he goes over to the light switch to completely dim the lights down to the lowest setting.

Wonwoo sits down on top of the blanket first, patting at the empty space beside him for Junhui to come over and sit beside him.

“Why are we sitting down on the floor on a blanket like this?” he asks as he joins the younger.

“Well, like in the movies,” Wonwoo turns to him with a smirk on his face. “Nothing is sexier and more romantic than having sex by the fireplace.”

“Wonwoo!” Junhui laughs as much as he is taken aback, slapping Wonwoo’s bicep playfully. “You really are so cheesy.”

Wonwoo chuckles as he leans in again to press a kiss on Junhui’s lips, falling back into their previous rhythm. Slow, yet passionate, and so highly intoxicating as Wonwoo draws out each and every one of Junhui’s moans.

Junhui’s shirt and boxers finally comes off, making the older completely naked as he’s laid out underneath Wonwoo who’s diligently kissing every inch, every nook and every cranny of Junhui’s body.

“You’re so beautiful, Junhui,” Wonwoo says when he’s kissing the inside of Junhui’s thighs, the hot breath against his sensitive skin makes Junhui whimper and tugs his hand through Wonwoo’s hair when he playfully licks a stripe up his perineum.

Wonwoo loves eating him out and he does it so slowly and teasingly, riling Junhui up as he fucks into him with his tongue and laps up at how wet Junhui is for him. He loves it the most especially when Junhui squeezes his head between his thighs when Wonwoo’s tongue has finally reached his sweet spot and not long after that he knows that’s when Junhui will start the begging, the little “please fuck me” that he loves hearing and drives him most.

They fuck slowly, Wonwoo pulling out until only the tip of his cock is breaching Junhui’s entrance and slams back in one swift motion that punches the air out of Junhui’s lungs. His mouth is on Junhui’s neck and collarbones, littering it with pretty red marks that he’ll marvel for the next few days and Junhui’ll embarrassingly try to cover up in front of everyone.

Wonwoo also loves watching Junhui ride him, this way he got a full view of Junhui’s beautiful face twisting in pleasure whenever he bounces himself on Wonwoo’s cock and he loves the way his big hands looked gripping Junhui’s slim waist, digging finger-shaped bruises into the soft flesh underneath.

He knew Junhui was close to coming when the moans and mewls slowly grow higher and higher in pitch and the garbled Chinese starts to come out as he chants Wonwoo’s name as well like a prayer, Wonwoo continuously fucking into him and pressing against his prostate that makes Junhui see stars.

When Junhui comes, he clenches so tightly around Wonwoo that it’s enough to send him over the edge as well, spilling deep inside of Junhui and fills him with come up to the brim that it trickles down the inside of his thighs as well. It was a dirty sight but Wonwoo loved it, swiping the come with his finger and he brings it to Junhui’s lips and he’d suckle on it with the most devilishly innocent look in his eyes.

They go one more round before they finally collapse next to each other, breathing laboured as they both come down from their highs.

“I’m sweating so much,” Junhui says, looking at Wonwoo beside him who’s breathing just as heavily as he is. Junhui has his head on Wonwoo’s chest, idly tracing a circle onto Wonwoo’s pecks with his index finger as Wonwoo only stares up at their ceiling.

“Me too,” Wonwoo joins in. “I mean, I’m not completely against this kind of work out though.”

Junhui only laughs and proceeds to throws the blanket over their bodies, at least it was enough to cover their crotches as they remain tangled in each other’s arms on the carpeted floor. “Thank you for tonight,” he says, reaching up to place a kiss on Wonwoo’s cheek. “I’m just surprised you thought I find you unattractive! Now what kind of bizarre thinking is that, Jeon Wonwoo.”

“Again, I could say the same about you, kitten,” Wonwoo ruffles Junhui’s hair and kisses his forehead. “Do you wanna move to the bedroom?”

Junhui shakes his head. “I’m kind of already comfortable here,” he smiles cheekily. “Plus, you’re so warm.”

“You’re not scared of someone walking in on us like this?” Wonwoo teases.

“Who’s gonna walk in on us?” Junhui pokes his tongue out, hugging Wonwoo’s body even tighter. “We have the house all to ourselves, remember?”

“You’re right,” Wonwoo nods.

They lay there on the floor in each other’s arms and continue to talk, neither of them knowing when or how exactly they drifted off to sleep. Wonwoo sleeps in peace knowing that his concerns has finally (sort of) gone away and that he had worried for nothing, holding Junhui close in his arms like this. He makes a promise to himself to make sure he tells Junhui he’s beautiful at least fifty times a day.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @wonhuiful!


End file.
